Who the Hell is Deputy
by Auntieoaty
Summary: This one is a multi-chapter fic. Surprises are in store for the friends and family of Walt and Vic. This will head into an AU (Alternate Universe) of sorts, which I don't ordinarily do. I hope you all will enjoy it anyway.
1. Who the Hell is Deputy

"Who the Hell is Deputy ...?"

Midmorning on a Wednesday, Ruby knocked on the doorframe of Walt's office, when he looked over at her she went in and closed the door. Ferg, Branch and Vic were all in the outer office and she didn't want any of them to hear what she had to say. Walt had been looking out his window but came to stand in front of his desk when Ruby came in, "What can I do for you Ruby?" Walt gave her a small grin.

Ruby gave him a soft smile and said, "I just wanted you to know that I noticed the change on the directory board outside the office this morning."

He held her eyes and casually folded his arms across his chest, then gave her the same small grin as before and asked, "And?"

She smiled broadly, stepped up to him, placed a hand on his arms and stretched up to kiss his cheek, "And I just wanted you to know that I know," she winked at him before she turned to walk out closing his office door as she left.

About an hour later Lucian came through the reception door into the outer offices and bellowed, "Who the hell is Deputy Longmire?!"

Ruby tried to hide her smile as all three deputies shot to their feet. In less than five seconds, Walt's office door opened and he stepped out into the outer office, he and Vic exchanged a quick glance, and he gave her a look that said 'your call'. It had been her idea to change the directory board that hung outside on the landing which listed everyone's titles and names.  
>Vic straightened her shoulders looked Lucian squarely in the eye and said, "I am.'<p>

"Bout damn time."

Ferg and Branch exchanged a look neither sure exactly what was going on.

Lucian stepped through the short swinging door, shook Walt's hand and clasped him on the back, "Congratulations."

Walt smiled and said a soft, "Thanks."

Lucian reached to hug Vic but she shot out her hand, without missing a beat he shook her hand but leaned in and kissed her cheek, "You too, smarty. Congratulations"

Ruby made her way past the little swinging door as well to join the little group. She stepped over to hug Walt and finally offer her congratulations. Ferg stepped up right away, having put all the pieces together quicker than Branch, and then he looked over his shoulder to Branch with a quick nod as if to say 'come on'. As soon as Ruby had hugged and congratulated Walt and stepped over to Vic, Ferg put his hand out, smiled brightly, and said, "Congratulations Sheriff, uhm Walt." It was a personal thing not a business thing and he wanted to make certain he didn't address his boss as his boss the sheriff but rather as Walt his friend.

Several questions were being asked at once: Ruby wanted to know when they got married. Lucian seriously wanted to know what it taken so long to get Walt to do something, specifically what it 'took to get his sorry ass into gear'. By this point Branch had come over to extend his congratulations as well.

Ruby finally couldn't stand it anymore and held Walt's arm, focusing his attention of her, "Walter, when did you get married?"

He glanced at Vic who gave him a 'you knew this would happen' look and then smiled reassuringly at him.

Walt looked down at Ruby and attempted to soften his words by wrapping them in a warm smile, he hoped looked somewhat apologetic, "Three months ago."

Ruby was joined in a chorus with the other shocked voices, "_Three months ago_?"

Walt smirked and nodded. He had far too much attention directed squarely on him, his arm stretched in Vic's direction and she quickly stepped in to his embrace. Smiling back at those staring at them she added, "And one week."

"And a week?" "Thirteen weeks ago?" "No way" and "I'll be damned" resounded in a discordant jumble back at the pair.

Vic squeezed Walt around the waist and titled her head to the others, taking the hint he added in mock seriousness, "And five days."

Four pairs of eyes shifted between them.

Lucian was first to take the bait, "And?"

Vic glanced at the clock and then smiled brightly, "And twenty-two and half hours."

Ferg was having trouble with the timeline, "You got married on a Thursday?"

Walt smiled indulgently at the younger man, "Yep."

Branch couldn't help his curiosity either, "Just an ordinary lunch break, huh?"

Vic shrugged, "Kinda."

Ruby was slightly suspicious, "You were married almost three and a half months ago and nobody around here has heard anything about it? I don't believe that. Not in this small town."

Walt couldn't help it and started laughing softy, hugging Vic tighter, when he felt her laughing too, he laughed even harder and then tried to speak, "This… is… too… much…"

Vic snuggled against his chest and giggled at him, "Having fun aren't chya?"

"Uh huh," he managed though his laughter.

She smiled at him, "And you were afraid to tell'em."

Walt grinned down at her, "Not afraid, just, well, uh."

"Afraid." She challenged.

"No. Concerned."

"Concerned?"

"Yep. Didn't want anybody to be hurt for feeling left out."

Ruby's patience was growing thin, she was beginning to think this was all a joke and she was not happy with that thought, "Walter, _are you_ or _are you no_t married?"

Walt stiffened and looked at his long time dispatcher and friend. He thought he saw pain flicker in her eyes. He looked at her and answered earnestly, "Yes, Ruby. Vic and I are married."

Ruby's expression told him she was not going to wait for any more answers or put up with any nonsense, "And how long have you been married?"

His answer was as sober and devoid of laughter as he could manage. He knew Ruby was growing upset but he was so happy and relieved he couldn't help but smile, "Three and half months tomorrow."

"Then how come none of us heard anything about this?"

Walt tried to break the news gently, "Ruby we got married in Cumberland County."

The cacophony resumed, "Cumberland?" "During lunch?" "Why the hell would you do that?" "On a weekday?"

Vic wasn't sure how much more any of them could take; she decided to cut to the chase. "Okay a few months ago Walt asked what I thought about getting married. I told him I thought it was a good idea and asked when he thought he'd want to. Said he wasn't sure exactly when, but we could get our license, and we'd have a year to decide. That sounded good to me so when we had to go to Gillette for the Four Corners: Quad County Conference the following week, we took all our documents with us. During a break in the conference we drug Sheriff Wilkins with us and went to the county clerk's office to get our license. Then a couple of months ago we had a prisoner transfer to Cumberland County. Walt asked me the night before if I thought that would be a good time to get married; neither of us could think of a better time so we took our license with us. Once we delivered the two prisoners, we rounded the corner from the jail and stopped by the county clerk's office before we grabbed some lunch and headed back here."

Their questions had been answered, but the looks on the four faces told Vic they were still a bit bewildered. She looked up at Walt with a 'what else' question on her face.

He shrugged and asked the four gently, "Any other questions?"

Ferg stammered, "You got married in your uniforms?"

Vic smiled sweetly at him and said, "No Ferg I left some details out of my explanation. One of which was we stopped to change first and we stayed in those clothes through lunch; we changed again before we drove back." Ferg smiled back and looked so relieved, for that reason alone she was glad they had thought to take a change of clothes with them.

Branch asked, "Why'dya wait so long to tell anyone?"

Vic and Walt looked at each other for a moment and then back to their friends as Walt offered a simple, "Wanted to."

Lucian glared at Walt, "Cady know?"

"Yep."

Ferg asked, "Henry know?"

"Yep, and aside from all of you that's it."

Lucian nodded, "Okay. What's next?"

Walt shrugged again, "Thought maybe a reception at the Red Pony, a week from Saturday?" He said it as a question more than a statement, so they would share their thoughts and let him know if they could be there.

A brief discussion continued regarding the reception and what the general consensus was concerning the time frame and a few details for the event.

Walt and Vic spent time over the next week and a half inviting people they wanted to be at their reception to 'a party at the Pony'. They gave them no additional information beyond the where and when. They just wanted to celebrate with their friends and not make a big deal about it or contend with gifts or other extraneous elements of typical receptions.


	2. The Reception

**The Reception**

Cady toasted the couple and then started to introduce their first song; she explained it was one her dad selected so everyone would know just how he felt about Vic. Cady clarified that they would have the first dance alone, the toasts would be finished, and then the couple would start the dancing again for everyone to join in.

Walt led Vic off the platform Henry had erected to serve as a sort of barrier or safety net for the couple. It was raised about three feet off the floor and was just large enough to hold a table for four, four chairs, Walt, Vic, and Henry and Cady; as they alternated hosting duties.

They stepped on to the dance floor as Billy Joel's_She's Got a Way _began to play. Vic smiled up at him and said, "You really are a romantic aren't you?"

He just shrugged and pulled her into his arms, leading her around the floor in a very intimate embrace. Walt tilted his head toward her ear and said, "This song just says what I feel."

Vic turned her head and captured his lips briefly and then said, "Being romantic wasn't an insult ya know?"

"Yep." His smile told her he really was sure it had not been meant as anything more than an observation.

After their dance Henry toasted the couple with two simple sentences, "It has been my privilege to know Walt for more than forty years, he is my brother. Vic it is my sincerest honor to welcome you to the family."

Cady took the mic again to explain how the rest of the reception was set to play out. She had spoken no more than a couple of words when she saw a tall man, with dark hair, she didn't recognize. Pausing she looked at her dad as the man approached; Walt gave her a nod and stood to greet the man as he reached the table.

The man offered Walt his hand and smiled at Vic, "Congratulations Sheriff."

Walt bent to shake the proffered hand, "Thank you Mr. Moretti."

"Vic."

Walt glanced at his Vic and back to her father who smiled and amended, "Victor."

Walt smiled and nodded, "Thank you Victor."

Vic watched as her father clasped his other hand over the top of the one that shook Walt's. His eyes turned to her again and asked, "Do I get a dance with my daughter?"

Vic glanced up at Walt with tears shimmering in her eyes, and then back to her father, "I'd like that dad. Give me just a minute?"

"Sure. May I say a few words while I wait?" Vic nodded and her father stepped off to the side to introduce himself to Cady and Henry.

Vic reached out to Walt and pulled him down close so she could speak quietly, "He's happy about this Walt. I don't know how or why, but he is."

He whispered back, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, he's letting you call him Victor and he put his free hand over the one you were shaking. That's his tell of acceptance. I don't even think he knows he does that, but that's what it means."

"Good."

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly, "Thank you, Walt. I don't know how you did it but thank you."

"Don't know that I did, but if I did, you're welcome." He sat next to her, returned her kiss, and then turned them to look at her dad who was getting the mic from Cady.

Before her father started to speak Vic quickly added, "Well I know you got him and my mom to show up, even if they were late, so thank you."

The elder Moretti addressed those gathered, introduced himself and his wife, and explained that the couple did not know he was going to speak until a couple of moments before and he thanked them for the opportunity. Vic was in awe; she had never seen or heard her father so polite. He concluded the general comments and turned to face her and Walt. A ripple of fear ran through Vic at the unreadable expression in her father's eyes and she reached for Walt's hand. He took hold of her hand and squeezed gently. He scooted his chair closer to wrap his other arm around her shoulder, for a little added reassurance.

Victor looked at her for a brief moment and actually winked at her; he winked, she saw it but didn't believe it. Then she heard him address Walt, "Sheriff Longmire, as a lawman you have my admiration; as a man, Mr. Longmire you have my respect; and with my daughter Walt, you have my trust." Vic thought she was dreaming, her father looked at her and continued, "Victoria, I have never been prouder of you or happier for you. Your mother and I wish the two of you all the best life has to offer."

A tear slipped from Vic's eye and Walt immediately dabbed at it with his handkerchief; he had reached for it earlier and set it on the table, when he noticed tears shimmering in her eyes, figuring he would need it soon enough. She smiled her thanks and took the handkerchief from him to dab at her other eye before those tears escaped too.

She heard her father ask Cady, "Do you have a song fit for a father to dance with his daughter?"

Cady smiled and nodded at him while Henry found the selection. Walt led Vic off the make shift platform again; this time to dance with her father. When they reached the floor he reached out and shook Victor's hand again, and again Victor put his free hand over those they shook, Walt held Victor's gaze, but felt Vic's eyes on him too.

Victor looked over to Cady and back to Walt, "Will you be sharing this dance?"

Walt looked to Vic and she nodded. So he smiled at Victor, "We'd be honored." He held his hand out to Cady who quickly joined them as the foursome made their way to the floor.

Henry took the mic and explained that the fathers of the evening were going to share a special dance with the daughters of the evening and then there would be one more dance after that just for the couple of the hour at the request of Cady. After that everyone would be invited to dance the night away. All the guests kept their seats and watched the two couples on the dance floor as _Daddies and Daughters _by Kevin Fowler played.

_Daddies and Daughters_ reached its end and Cady said quickly, "Dad I picked the next song for you and Vic." She kissed his cheek and led him over to Vic.

As she looped her arm through Victor's and led him from the dance floor she gave Henry a nod and he started the next song, but he did so with more than a hint if trepidation. Cady had picked it out and he had tried to subtly to dissuade her; but she was adamant that it was the perfect song for her dad and Vic. He was unsure whether she knew that Walt had always associated it to Martha; like it was their song, either way he was decidedly uncomfortable with the situation.

The strains of BJ Thomas' _Hooked on a Feeling_ started and Henry braced himself. He wanted to go hide in his office but he stood and watched, waiting for Walt to glare at him or send him a 'rescue me' look. But as he watched he saw Walt hesitate for just one step and then he leaned in and whispered to Vic. She eased her head back to look at him, reached up and deftly wiped a tear; making the action simply look like she was stroking her husband's cheek. Vic held her hand over his cheek as she kissed him gently and then hugged him to her. Walt led her around the floor as they whispered back and forth. On one turn that placed them nearest to Henry, he gave Walt an apologetic shrug and was pleased when his friend gave him a warm smile and slight shake of his head. Henry waited until the song was nearly over and then invited others to join in the dancing.

He approached the couple before any of the others reached them. Henry touched Walt's shoulder and asked, "May I have the honor of dancing with..." Walt turned to him like he was going to dance with Henry. He quickly finished, "the bride," and whisked Vic away before Walt did something else reminiscent of 'the old Walt.' Henry wasn't sure everyone else would understand that long dormant side of Walt; his humor could definitely be an acquired taste at times. But he was deeply pleased that his friend was truly happy again.

Vic asked Henry if he knew about the last song, he nodded and held her gaze encouraging her to continue.

"Walt told me Cady picked it out before it started. But when he flinched at its start I told him I wanted to sit down. He said no but he needed to tell me something important."

She glanced at Henry, he smiled his tight lipped smile; the one Vic had come to think of as his 'all knowing smile'. All he said was, "Yes."

Her eyes sought Walt; he was dancing with Ruby and was smiling sweetly at the older woman as she spoke to him.

Turning her attention back to Henry, Vic decided to tell him what Walt told her; he probably knew anyway and she was sure Walt wouldn't mind, "Henry that was his and Martha's song."

"Yes." The single word confirmed she was right; Henry already knew.

"Walt said that he hadn't listened to since she got sick."

"That is what I understood."

"Do you think Cady knows it was their song?"

"I do not know. But I suspect she does."

"Walt said he wasn't sure but thought she probably knew and picked it as a sort of blessing from her and her mom."

"That is what I had begun to think as well."

Vic hesitated as the next thing she wanted to say was not something Henry could already know. She didn't want to say something that Walt might be uncomfortable with his friend knowing or at least knowing before he could tell him himself.

Henry sensed her reluctance and whispered, "Walter is a man who does nothing half way. So I am confident when I say to you that he loves you completely. It is true that he will also always love Martha but he has transitioned her to his first love and holds her love and memory close but as a part of his past." He shifted so he could see her eyes, "You Vic are his present and his future."

Vic gave him a brilliant smile before hugging Henry tightly, she whispered in his ear, her words coming through her smile, "That's what Walt said."

Henry hugged her just as tightly in return, "That is because it is his truth."

She couldn't help but smile to herself. Leave it to Henry; he didn't say 'because it was _the_ truth' but that it was '_his_ truth', which made it all the more special and important because it was unique to Walt. 

Songs listed for reference sake only

_She's Got a Way_ by Billy Joel

_She's got a way about her_  
><em>I don't know what it is<em>  
><em>But I know that I can't live without her<em>  
><em>She's got a way of pleasin'<em>  
><em>I don't know what it is<em>  
><em>But there doesn't have to be a reason<em>  
><em>Anyway<em>

_She's got a smile that heals me_  
><em>I don't know why it is<em>  
><em>But I have to laugh when she reveals me<em>  
><em>She's got a way of talkin'<em>  
><em>I don't know what it is<em>  
><em>But it lifts me up when we are walkin'<em>  
><em>Anywhere<em>

_She comes to me when I'm feelin' down_  
><em>Inspires me without a sound<em>  
><em>She touches me and I get turned around<em>  
><em>She's got a way of showin'<em>  
><em>How I make her feel<em>  
><em>And I find the strength to keep on goin'<em>  
><em>She's got a light around her<em>  
><em>And everywhere she goes<em>  
><em>A million dreams of love surround her<em>  
><em>Everywhere<em>

_She comes to me when I'm feelin' down_  
><em>Inspires me without a sound<em>  
><em>She touches me and I get turned around<em>  
><em>She's got a smile that heals me<em>  
><em>I don't know why it is<em>  
><em>But I have to laugh when she reveals me<em>  
><em>She's got a way about her<em>  
><em>I don't know what it is<em>  
><em>But I know that I can't live without her<em>  
><em>Anyway<em>

Kevin Fowler's_ Daddies and Daughters_

_From the moment that a baby girl_  
><em>Is born into this world<em>  
><em>A man starts to change, do crazy things<em>  
><em>Like paintin' the bedroom pink<em>

_To hold somethin' so small and frail_  
><em>Absolutely scares the hell<em>  
><em>Out of any guy no matter how brave<em>  
><em>He thinks he might be<em>

_When she looks up at him like he's Superman_  
><em>She's got him in the palm of her hand<em>

_Daddies and daughters_  
><em>Have somethin' no one else does<em>  
><em>Unique and special kind of love<em>  
><em>Is hard to explain how men<em>  
><em>Tough as leather<em>  
><em>Can turn to velvet when she smiles<em>  
><em>Worlds apart as they may seem<em>  
><em>There's nothin' like the love between<em>  
><em>Daddies and and daughters<em>

_Before she even gets to second grade_  
><em>He's already startin' to think<em>  
><em>About all the boys, what's on their minds<em>  
><em>'Cause he was one once too<em>

_She's sixteen and headed to the dance_  
><em>He says, "You ain't goin' dressed like that"<em>  
><em>She slams her door, starts to cry<em>  
><em>Thinks he ain't got a clue<em>

_She'll finally understand it one day_  
><em>She'll even see the love in his mistakes<em>

_Daddies and daughters_  
><em>Have somethin' no one else does<em>  
><em>Unique and special kind of love<em>  
><em>Is hard to explain how men<em>  
><em>Tough as leather<em>  
><em>Can turn to velvet when she smiles<em>  
><em>Worlds apart as they may seem<em>  
><em>There's nothin' like the love between<em>  
><em>Daddies and and daughters<em>

_No one she ever meets will ever be_  
><em>Good enough for her for him<em>

_Daddies and daughters_  
><em>Have somethin' no one else does<em>  
><em>Worlds apart as they may seem<em>  
><em>There's nothin' like the love between<em>  
><em>Daddies and daughters<em>

BJ Thomas' _Hooked on a Feeling_

_I can't stop this feeling_  
><em>Deep inside of me<em>  
><em>Girl, you just don't realize<em>  
><em>What you do to me<em>

_When you hold me_  
><em>In your arms so tight<em>  
><em>You let me know<em>  
><em>Everything's all right<em>

_I'm hooked on a feeling_  
><em>I'm high on believing<em>  
><em>That you're in love with me<em>

_Lips as sweet as candy_  
><em>Its taste is on my mind<em>  
><em>Girl, you got me thirsty<em>  
><em>For another cup o' wine<em>

_Got a bug from you girl_  
><em>But I don't need no cure<em>  
><em>I'll just stay a victim<em>  
><em>If I can for sure<em>

_All the good love_  
><em>When we're all alone<em>  
><em>Keep it up girl<em>  
><em>Yeah, you turn me on<em>

_I'm hooked on a feeling_  
><em>I'm high on believing<em>  
><em>That you're in love with me<em>

_All the good love_  
><em>When we're all alone<em>  
><em>Keep it up girl<em>  
><em>Yeah, you turn me on<em>

_I'm hooked on a feeling_  
><em>I'm high on believing<em>  
><em>That you're in love with me<em>

_I'm hooked on a feeling_  
><em>And I'm high on believing<em>  
><em>That you're in love with me<em>

_I said I'm hooked on a feeling_  
><em>And I'm high on believing<em>  
><em>That you're in love with me<em>  
><em>I'm hooked on a feeling<em>


	3. A Few Months Later

**A few months later**

Ruby called out to Walt as he stepped out for a cup of coffee, "Walt you have a call from someone claiming to be a friend but he won't give me his name." Suspicion evident in her every word.

Walt replied quickly and in an even noncommittal tone, "I'll take it."

He stepped into his office, closed the door, and picked up the phone, "Longmire."

The voice on the other end asked, "Well have you married her yet?"

"Who is this?"

"Ah come on sheriff how many people have you had a heart-to-heart with outside of a survival extremist's compound?"

"Gorski?"

"Aw I'm touched. You remembered."

"What do you want?"

"I want to know if you're going to marry Vic or what?"

"Kind of think 'or what'."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Means we got married more than six months ago."

"Good. Tell Vic I'm happy for her, and you too sheriff. Take care of her Walt."

"I plan on it Ed."

Click; Walt's ear registered the dead air as Groski hung up.

It was Vic's birthday and Walt couldn't help wonder if that had anything to do with the timing of Gorski's call. He decided to wait until later to tell her about the call; much, much later. Today was special in several ways and he'd be damned if he would let Groski overshadow it in anyway.

They had invited a few select friends to join them in celebration of Vic's birthday; however, it was Vic and Walt who held the surprise for their family and friends. They had discussed the timing of their surprise and settled on earlier rather than later because Vic would not be drinking and that would be a tell-tale sign of its own to give away part of the surprise. They waited for all their guests to arrive, neither of them drinking anything; although Walt felt he could really use a beer about then. When the last if their party was finally in attendance, Walt wrapped his arm around Vic's shoulder as he got everyone's attention. He looked at Vic once everyone had quieted, she giggled at him when she realized he couldn't do it, he tried but it wasn't gonna happen.

Vic wrapped her arm around his waist and squeezed, giving him an understanding smile as she turn to the assembled group, "Thank you all for coming to celebrate my birthday. Walt and I wanted to tell you all something, but, uhm, we have had a slight change in our plan." She looked up at him with a mischievous grin and then back to their group of friends, "Walt is having a dif..."

She was gonna rat him out; Walt jumped in with both feet, "I am not having any difficulty, anymore." He glared down at her, a grin tugging persistently at his mouth, while he tried to let her know he knew she was playing him. He turned back to the anticipant, eager faces of their friends then glanced over to give Henry a quick look before addressing their friends, "It's Vic's birthday but we sort of have a surprise for you tonight."

With his last words he smoothly moved Vic to the dance floor.

She snickered at him, "Chicken."

Walt avoided her eyes, "They're a smart bunch. They'll figure it out."

Vic shook her head at him and looked past his shoulder to the confused faces of those who watched them move slowly without any music, "How long do you think it'll take."

Walt looked over at them too, as Kenny Loggins' _Danny's Song_ started to play, and shifted his hold on Vic so he could settled his right hand protectively along her abdomen and said, "Not long."

His body language and the lyric '_Think I'm gonna have a son_' were perfectly timed. Vic wondered if he had practiced it.

They swayed another step or two and then the murmuring of their friends reached a peak in its crescendo. Walt looked at Vic and smiled broadly, "Told you it wouldn't take'm long."

She leaned into him and requested, "Finish the dance before we tackle the questions?"

He nodded, "Yep."

Vic kissed him and snuggled against his chest enjoying the very private moment in front of a very public gathering.

The song ended and Walt guided Vic back to their party. He stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders, "Ready?"

"Yep." Vic pushed back past his hands and rested her back against his chest.

Walt brought his arms down and rested his hands on her hips, his cheek pressed gently to the side of her hair. He took a deep, steadying breath and said to their invited group, "Okay, let's have it."

The questions came in quick succession; Walt was genuinely surprised at how comfortable he was taking turns with Vic as they fielded the questions.

Yes, she was pregnant. Yes, they had kept it a secret; mostly because they wanted to get used to the idea themselves. Yes, they knew it was a boy. No, they hadn't settled on a name. No, they hadn't picked a nursery theme. Vic just wanted it to have light blue walls and to have little boy things; stuffed animals, sports items, and of course horses, cowboy hats, and baby Ropers would be involved. Baby Longmire was due in a little more than four months, they gave the exact due date but did not elaborate.

After a few more questions Ferg silenced everyone by stating, "Your son is due _on_ your anniversary." The younger man narrowed his gaze on the couple, and said more than asked, "That's why you finally told everyone you were married. You knew you were pregnant."

Walt started to deny Ferg's assertion, when he heard Vic laugh and speak softly to Ferg, "Very good Ferg. You're the only one to figure that out." She gave the younger man a sweet smile, glanced at Walt, and back at Ferg as she pointed back to Walt, "The. Only. One. Ferg."

Everyone laughed as Walt shrugged and then hugged Vic closer, "I didn't care why you decided to tell everybody. I was just glad they were gonna know" He found Ferg's eyes and then added, "You did good Ferg. That's probably something I should know. Thanks."

Walt was pleased to see his young deputy straighten a bit taller at the compliment. Being spurred on by the confidence Ferg had begun to exude and the jovial feeling between himself and Vic, Walt ventured further, "Maybe we should reward Ferg by letting him help us figure out a name for Baby Longmire?"

Vic looked between the two and smiled, "Good idea."

When Ferg began to pale she added, "It won't be that bad Ferg, we have narrowed the list down considerably."

Walt explained, "And it was a _long_ list. Italian meets western; the first name to go was Sergio Leone." He snickered at his joke and Vic shook her head and giggled at him, but Ferg still looked unconvinced and rather daunted by the idea.

Walt tried a new approach, "Besides Ferg you have a real sense about people and catch the little things. I think that will be a big help in picking out just the right name."

Ferg smiled, "Okay. But only if you're both sure."

They looked at each and back to the younger man. Vic said, "We're sure, _Uncle_ Ferg." A smile broke across his face and reached clear to his eyes. Vic reached out and hugged him on impulse, "Hey, my baby's gonna need a lot of local uncles to make up for all my brothers being in Philly. You up for the job?"

Ferg gently hugged her back, "Yep."

Walt clasped him on the shoulder, "Atta boy, Ferg!" 

Song listed for reference sake only

Kenny Loggin's _Danny's Song_

_People smile and tell me I'm the lucky one, and we've just begun,_  
><em>Think I'm gonna have a son.<em>  
><em>He will be like she and me, as free as a dove, conceived in love,<em>  
><em>Sun is gonna shine above.<em>

Chorus:  
><em>And even though we ain't got money, I'm so in love with ya honey,<em>  
><em>And everything will bring a chain of love.<em>  
><em>And in the morning when I rise, you bring a tear of joy to my eyes,<em>  
><em>And tell me everything is gonna be alright.<em>

_Seems as though a month ago I beta chi, never got high,_  
><em>Oh, I was a sorry guy.<em>  
><em>And now a smile, a face, a girl that shares my name,<em>  
><em>Now I'm through with the game, this boy will never be the same.<em>

(To chorus:)  
><em>Pisces, Virgo rising is a very good sign, strong and kind,<em>  
><em>And the little boy is mine.<em>  
><em>Now I see a family where there once was none, now we've just begun,<em>  
><em>Yeah, we're gonna fly to the sun.<em>

(To chorus:)

_Love the girl who holds the world in a paper cup, drink it up,_  
><em>Love her and she'll bring you luck.<em>  
><em>And if you find she helps your mind, buddy, take her home,<em>  
><em>Don't you live alone, try to earn what lovers own.<em>


	4. Naming Baby Longmire

**Naming Baby Longmire**

Vic had emailed Ferg the baby name list she and Walt had narrowed down. It was much smaller than it had started out yet is still seemed pretty large when she looked at it. Not wanting to scare The Ferg off she composed what she hoped would be an encouraging message with the list.

Dear "Uncle" Ferg,

We appreciate your willingness to look over our list of potential names. Any insight

and suggestion you can offer will be a big help. I think Walt and I are too caught up in

all the names to really think clearly about them anymore. You know we want to

recognize the Italian and the western backgrounds of the two of us but beyond that I

don't think we really have anything specific in mind. Feel free to suggest additional

names or combinations we haven't listed.

Thanks for the help,

Vic

Ferg had had the list for about a week when he left a post-it on Vic's desk one morning while she was out on a call. He had some ideas about their 'project' and asked if he should e-mail them or would she like him to call.

Vic smiled when she saw the post-it on her desk. Leave it to Ferg to be discreet in a message left out in plain sight. Ferg had left to pick up lunch so Vic decided to leave him a note too. She would be there when he read it but she figured why not do it just for fun. Vic checked in with Walt and asked him a couple of questions then returned to her desk and quickly scratched out a note to "Uncle" Ferg. It was impossible to think of him as simply The Ferg anymore. She was careful not to address him as uncle at work, but she always thought it before calling him by name; it was only a matter of time before she slipped up. The though made her smile, wondering who would be there to hear it when she did.

A few minutes late Ferg came in with lunch for Ruby, himself, Walt and Vic. Branch was out in the south county for the day and would not be back until close to quitting time. After dispensing the meals and drinks to the others Ferg went to his desk and saw and envelope on the center of his blotter with his name etched into the paper by an ink pen. He set his food to the side and picked up the envelope, slipping the freshly moisten flap open and, pulled out a folded slip of paper:

Ferg,

We would like to invite you to breakfast at our cabin before work tomorrow. Please

bring a hearty appetite and your name ideas. Is 5:30 too early?

Vic and Walt

Vic watched him read the note and then turn to look at her. "Well?"

"Five thirty will be fine. But you don't have to feed me, I just…"

"Ferg you were invited for breakfast. What's the problem? You afraid of my cooking?"

"No, no. I just don't wanna put out or anything."

"It's no inconvenience. Walt and I have to eat breakfast too ya know. So get your butt to our place by 5:30 in the morning and be ready to eat. We're having Lasaomelets."

Walt entered the out office and was just in time to hear Ferg ask, "What's a Lasaomelet?"

He broke into a huge grin and answered, "The damn omelet you'll ever eat."

Vic smiled up at Walt and then turned back to Ferg, "Don't listen to him, he's biased."

"Hey it's one of your favorites too." Walt defended.

"I know, but it may not turn out to be one of Ferg's. Leave him alone and let make his own mind up tomorrow."

Walt gave her a contrite expression and said, "Yes dear." And then strategically moved passed Ferg and whispered conspiratorially, "Bring your appetite Ferg. Trust me you won't be disappointed."

As Walt moved back toward his office, Vic reached out and swatted his butt, "I heard that."

Walt tossed over his shoulder, "It's the truth!" Just before he reached his office door he turned and asked in mock sternness, "You do know it's against the law to assault an officer?"

"Just 'cause I popped your ass doesn't mean it was _ass_ault. I can show you what…"

"Nope. No, no just asked a question that's all." Walt slipped through the doorway and closed the door behind him, leaving Vic to laugh in his wake; Ferg and Ruby joining in in less than a second.

**The Next Morning**

During breakfast, which was a resounding hit with Ferg as well as Walt, the trio talked about a wide range of topics. When they finished breakfast and had started to clean up Ferg started to explain how he had gone through their list. Walt and Vic exchanged a look at how incredibly thorough he had been. Ferg said before he went through the name combinations they had originally listed he had had an idea that would give the baby Italian sounding names while also recognizing the Sheriff's love of literature. He shifted a bit nervously; already worried he had gone too far, since they had not said anything about literature, only about Italian and western in general.

Walt said he liked the idea and the way Ferg had been thinking about the name selection and encouraged him to continue.

"Well first, the name Dante. It wasn't on your list but Dante Alighieri wrote the Devine Comedy and I know it is one of Walt's favorites" He couldn't help his nervousness and glanced at Walt to be sure he was not misspeaking. Walt nodded and Ferg continued. "And, well his given name was Durante which sort of seems special to the baby since it's kind of like Durant, and that's where his parents met."

Walt added, "And where he'll be born and raised."

Vic smiled at the two men, they looked so terribly serious, it was sweet that they were really trying to come up with just the right name and putting so much thought and effort into the task. But at the same time their expressions looked as though they were puzzling through a great unsolved crime. "I like that idea Ferg, what else did you come up with?"

"You already had Nicholas on the list and I thought with Niccolò Machiavelli. You could use anyone of the Italian variations; Nicolo Nicoli Nicolo and call him Nic or Cole, those are both kind of western sounding."

Walt said, "Cole is not an option Vic made me promise no 'outlaws' or major western 'heroes'. Said it would put too much pressure on a kid and she figured with the two of us as his parents he's gonna grow up with enough pressure as it is.

Ferg looked at him and said, "So no Wyatt, Morgan, Jesse, Frank, Kit, Billy, or Ike?"

"Yep, and no Dalton, Custer, Roy, James, Jack, Bart, Cassidy or Sundance."

Although Ferg thought the Sheriff was teasing with some of those names he let the suggestion of Cole drop and went back to his notes on the names. He tossed out a couple of other ideas on the names from their list but Vic didn't really hear him, she was lost in thought. She played the name Dante Nicolas Longmire over in her head a few times and then tried Dante Longmire, Nicolas Longmire and Nick Longmire, finally Cole Longmire. She looked at Walt, "What do you think?"

"About which one?"

She gave Ferg an apologetic shrug and wrinkled up her nose at him, "Sorry but I was listening. I was thinking about the first two. Dante and Nicolas." She looked to Walt expectantly.

"I think Nicholas meets our criteria for Italian and western. And Dante holds special meanings for us and our son; I like it. What about you?"

The trio made their way into the front room once breakfast and associated trappings were cleaned and everything put away.

Vic dropped onto the couch, "Dante Nicolas Longmire it is, with one provision."

"What?" Walt asked as he sat on the edge of the couch next to her, leaving Ferg to the recliner.

"I'm not big on calling him Dante even though I am sure my father will call him nothing but Dante. Just as I know my mom will forever call him Nicky, even if he grows to be a linebacker and towers over her. Whatever we use as his everyday name has to be short, since it's gonna be paired with Longmire. Two long names, no puns intended, are too tough on a kid."

Walt offered, "Nick Longmire?"

Vic him a slow smile that hinted of embarrassment, "You're not going to believe this, but I was thinking Cole Longmire."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope, Cole's not as bad as Wyatt or Dalton, and besides its short for Nicolas, like Ferg said. Plus it's not like we're just are naming him Cole..."

She trailed off and Walt leveled his gaze on hers, "What?"

"And I kinda like that my son would have a real cowboy name like his dad."

Walt gave her a heartfelt smile that nearly melted her, "Not a bad idea for a fella growing up in Wyoming."

She smiled around the tears that had begun to pool in her eyes, "Not bad for a fella growing up as Sheriff Walt Longmire's son." She resented the hormones wreaking havoc in her emotions, Vic swiped at the tears with the heels of both hands, "Shit, I hate all this sentimental, emotional, blubbering."

Walt handed her his handkerchief and she turned a crooked grin to him, "Have I ever told you how sexy I think it is that you carry a bonifide, honest ta god handkerchief?"

He shook his head at her and chuckled, "Uhm, nope."

"Well it is. So don't ever be without one. Especially when I need one."

"I'll make a note."

"I'm serious."

"I know. That's why I'll make a note. Same way I do anytime you tell me that kind of thing. Don't wanna do anything to make you change your mind about me." His tone matched hers in seriousness, but he winked at her to show he wasn't afraid of that happening anymore. Walt shifted and picked up her hand, lacing his fingers with hers, "So, we agree on Baby Longmire's name?"

"Yep. So stop calling him that. His name is Dante Nicolas Longmire; Cole to his family and friends."

Walt leaned over her abdomen and gently stroked his other hand across it, "Well what do you think of that Dante Nicolas Longmire? That name's bigger than you are Bab…, uh, Cole!" He felt the baby kick under his palm and looked at Vic and very seriously asked, "Was that approval or rejection?"

She laughed, "If he hates, let him change it when he turns eighteen."

Ferg mumbled, " 'snot that easy."

To which Walt added, "You too huh?"

Ferg nodded, "Yep. By then you're pretty well stuck with it."

Vic laughed a bit derisively as she rubbed her abdomen, "Then he can join the three of us!"

The two men laughed at her and she caved in giving them a bright smile as she chuckled, "Besides aren't you cowboys sorta mama's boys and give into to stuff your mama wants?"

She directed the question to Walt but both he and the Ferg nodded as Walt said, "Mostly."


	5. Baby Longmire Makes His Debut

**Baby Longmire makes his debut**

When they tagged the baby with his little plastic ankle band, in front of Walt and Vic, Walt smiled and tried not to laugh.

Vic shot him a look, "What?!"

"Read his band."

The nurse brought Cole closer and turned so Vic could see the band in question: _Baby Longmire_ was printed in black ink and nearly filled the entire space.

Vic gave him a look that accused 'you did that'.

Walt laughed out loud at that and threw his hands up in mock defense as he shook his head, "Wasn't me."

She laughed back at him, "Only because you didn't think of it first."

"Yep." He grinned down at her. In that moment he marveled at how well Vic really understood him and accepted him; strengths, faults, moodiness, and off center sense of humor. She got it all and wanted it all. Overcome with emotion brought on by her love for him, the beauty of witnessing his son's birth, and an overwhelming desire for her to know his inner most thoughts at that moment Walt leaned down, stroked the hair from her face, and gently kissed the mother of his child as if his life depended on it; for that brief moment it felt as though it did.

When he released her mouth he didn't look away. He kept his eyes on hers and let her see past the moisture collecting in them into the depth of his heart.

Vic stroked his face, gave him a tender kiss and said, "I love you too, cowboy."

One of the nurses apologized but asked Walt to step back while they got Vic ready to return to her room. Walt stepped over to the adjoining room and watched as they bathed Cole and prepared him to meet the world or at least the people who would be a big part of his little world. Another of the nurses passed by and Walt recognized her as Stacey, the nurse who had placed the band on Cole's ankle; he stopped her to ask a favor.

Not long after they got Vic settled back in her room, Stacey wheeled Cole in in the hospital bassinet. She pushed the little cart up alongside Vic's bed, "Mrs. Longmire, you husband asked that I do something special for you."

Vic watched as Stacey carefully cut the _Baby Longmire_ band from Cole's ankle and placed a new one on him. Walt quietly thanked her but did not elaborate, giving Vic no further hint as to what was going on. When she finished, Stacey bundled the baby up in the blankets and handed him to his mother. She explained she would be back in a little while and that they should use the call button if they needed anything before then. She smiled, told Walt he was welcome and then quietly excused herself.

Vic gently fished her son's little foot out from the layers of fabric and read his new band: _D.N. 'Cole' Longmire_.

She chuckled at Walt, "You're funny."

"Nope, just practical. You can have that one for his baby book." Walt reached over and snatched the other band up from the bassinet, "This one's mine." Walt winked at her as he tucked the little band into his shirt pocket and made sure it was safely buttoned shut.

**The next day **

Walt took the little band to a friend of his who was a leathercrafter. The man made a frame to Walt's specifications. The edges were to be tooled with boots and hats, the top would have 'Cole' tooled into it and the bottom would have the baby band securely embedded so _Baby Longmire_ was clearly on display.  
>Walt made sure that the name 'Cole' was in single quotes. Vic had said they weren't giving their son the name Cole, it was just what they were calling him, and Walt wanted to acknowledge and honor that.<p>

**A week later **

When Walt gave Vic the neatly wrapped gift he explained that is wasn't an anniversary gift. They had agreed; actually Vic had insisted, they would not exchange gifts because they did little things for each other quite often anyway. They did agree that no matter what was happening on their anniversary they would have at least one meal together. Vic had said 'Even if it was soggy sandwiches under a leafless tree', or the two of them each eating while on the phone together. That last one was in concession to the possibility of one of them being out of town for work. The additional caveat was they made the phone call meal up with a real meal together the first day they we in the same town. Walt smiled as he thought back over the conversation; it really was one sided but he thought Vic's ideas were all really good so all he had to do was agree. He could live with that; a happy wife made for a happy life.

Vic smiled at Walt's sweet sentimental frame and that he had preserved the Baby Longmire band his own way.

"I picked out the frame, you pick the picture."

"Deal." She hugged him as they watched Cole sleep in the crib Walt and Henry had built for him. Vic said she absolutely loved the frame, would pick out, and regularly change the picture; but she wanted Walt to keep it on his desk.

They stood watching their son sleeping in the crib Henry had help to make. When Vic said, "You know I have the most considerate men I my life."

Walt hugged her loosely with one arm, "You mean Henry?" He asked as he rubbed one hand over the smooth burl wood top rail of the crib.

"Well him too, but I was think of you and Cole."

"I get me, I think. But Cole?"

"He's probably the most considerate. He made sure he was born a week early so that we could be home in time for our first anniversary." She couldn't resist laughing at her own joke.

Walt hugged her tighter with both if his arms and chuckled at her, "You're right. That was very considerate of him." The baby made a well-timed little sigh and Walt added, "He says you're welcome."

**Okay folks, I know this one was a bit short, but that's just how the chapters broke. To make up for it I have written an Epilogue with some added goodies that will be posted Friday. Some of you already knew this would likely go until Wednesday, so I wanted you to be aware there will be a little extra added on. **


	6. Six Weeks Later

**Six weeks later **

Cady and Vic were at their wits end with Cole. He had cried and fussed for hours. He wasn't hungry, his diaper was dry, he had no fever, he wasn't clammy, or off in color; except for the redness in his little face from crying so often. They tried bathing him, changing him, singing, dancing, walking, bouncing, everything they could think of and nothing served to sooth him. By the time Walt got home they were out of ideas and nearly out of patience. Walt could hear the crying as soon as he opened the Bronco door. One thing about it his son had a fine set of lungs. That boy could call the coyotes home when he got himself into a state of unhappiness. He climbed out of the truck and walked into the cabin. A single glance told him Cole was not the only one unhappy. Vic and Cady both looked frazzled and Cole had hit high gear.

He asked no one in particular, "What seems to be the problem?"

Cady sighed, "I don't know dad we've tried everything."

Vic snarked, obviously exhausted and frustrated at not being able to figure out what her son needed, "If we knew that, there wouldn't be a problem."

Walt calmly stepped over to her and held out his hands, she handed him the baby and dropped her shoulders in defeat. Walt tucked the baby in one arm and wrapped the other around his wife, giving her a hug and a gentle kiss. "Let me see if us fellas can come to an agreement, huh?" Vic nodded and stepped from his embrace. He nodded at Cady to follow Vic as she headed into the kitchen. Vic dropped into a chair and sighed in to her hands, "Just give me a minute and I'll get dinner started."

Cady looked at her and her heart almost broke, Vic was so worn out from today and she knew the new mom was doubting her ability to be a good mom. Stepping over to the table Cady softly offered, "Why don't you got take a nice long shower and relax. I'll fix dinner and help Dad with Cole."

Vic looked up at her and started to say something and then stopped, sighed heavily and started over, "You know what? I'm too tired to even argue with you. I'm gonna go take a shower."

Cady smiled as she watched Vic exit the kitchen. A few minutes later she had some left overs reheating in the oven and she realized the house was quiet; except for the sound of Vic's shower running. She made her way quietly into the living room and found Walt in the rocking chair with Cole sound asleep on his chest. He barely moved the chair and he looked like he was about to follow the baby into sleep.

She spoke softly so she wouldn't startle him or wake Cole, "Dad how did you do that? He's cried and fussed for hours. What is it, your heartbeat or something?"

Walt opened his eyes and smiled up at her, "Nope, he's just like his sister that's all."

"Daddy's boy?"

"Nuh uh. He likes to be bundled really snug, just like you used to."

"That's it?!"

"That's it. Seems to be a big deal for little people." He absently rubbed his son's back and smiled warmly at his daughter.

"I can't believe it. We tried everything today, and I mean everything."

Walt glanced down at the sleeping baby and back up at her, but said nothing.

"Okay, so we missed one. We didn't know about the Walt Longmire secret weapon."

He chuckled at her. "Just remembered it from when you were this size. And by the way, he's got nothing on you when it comes to full volume crying."

"Dad."

"I'm serious. I didn't hear him until I shut the truck off and opened the door. You I heard outside, across the street, in a running truck, with the stereo on."

"You're exaggerating."

"I am not. Ask Lucian he was there."

She chuckled at him, still not believing him, as she went to check of dinner.

Vic finished with her shower and was half way dressed when she noticed there was no crying. She threw on the rest of her clothes and dashed out into the living room only to stop dead in her tracks. Walt half sat half laid in the rocking chair, his legs stretched out in a wide V in front of him. He had braced his elbows in the rungs of the arms of the chair so he would not drop his arms away from the baby. He cradled Cole under his large hands securely against his chest; both sound asleep. Vic started for the kitchen but stopped to take a quick pic of her boys with both the camera and her phone. That was going to be her new background. She crept into the kitchen and whispered barely loud enough for Cady to hear, "How did he do that?!"

Cady smiled and relayed the information she had received from her dad. And ended with a shrug,

"Apparently like sister, like brother."

"Gee thanks." Vic said a hint of humor returning to her voice, "I thought you were going to say it was male bonding or some other shit."

Cady laughed, "No, but I think it maybe a Longmire thing."

Vic nodded, "I can see that. Your dad tends to wrap himself up in the sheets; especially when he's sleeping really well."

Cady rolled her eyes, "That may be a little TMI."

"What?!" Vic protested the too much information assertion, "I didn't say it was usually after some really incredible hot sex, did I?"

Cady laughed out loud and then immediately clamped her hand over her mouth, fearing she might wake the baby. She rolled her eyes at Vic and shook her head.

A few minutes later Walt walked in with Cole sleeping soundly against his shoulder, tucked up near his neck. Vic looked at them and teased, "Hey that's my spot."

Walt stepped over to her as she stood, "I got two." He stretched his arm out and she stepped into his embrace, "I'm sorry he gave you such a hard time today."

She nuzzled into his shoulder and reached over the stroke the baby's back, "Me too. Ya coulda told me about the bundle business."

"I'm sorry. I didn't even think about it until I walked in saw the three of you. That's when I remembered how Cady liked to be bundled good and snug. Kind of like a well packed burrito."

"You gotta show me later, 'cause I don't think I have it in me for another day like today."

"Done." He kissed the top of her head and moved to sit down.

He ate one handed and Vic marveled at him, "You really are an ol' pro at this baby thing aren't you?"

"Not yet, but it's coming back pretty fast," his smile saying how much his was enjoying the whole process.

**Later that night**

Vic heard Cole crying and started to move but Walt placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Let's see if ol' dad can solve the little man's problem." His placed a kiss on her temple and whispered, "Go back to sleep. I'll wake you if I get out numbered." She chuckled in to her pillow and gave him a sleepy, "Thanks."

"C'mon Pal, let's let your mommy get some sleep huh?" Walt said as picked up his son and recognized problem one was a serious case of soggy pants. He laid the baby on the changing table and asked very earnestly, "Just what have you been drinkin' boy?" He talked soothingly as he went about cleaning Cole and changing both diaper and sleepwear. He bundled the baby up the way he had learned was most comforting to his son. Walking with a rocking sway he moved toward the kitchen figuring a bottle would be next in order. By the time he reached the kitchen, Cole was sound asleep again. He repositioned the baby on his forearm, tilting him securely into his chest; freeing his hand to help in prepping the bottle. Walt chuckled to himself, 'sure as I don't get this ready you're gonna be howling at the moon'.

Turned out the timing couldn't have been better because as soon as the bottle was ready so was Cole. After feeding and burping the baby Walt sat on the couch awhile and talked to his son. It was a wide range of topics; nothing to heavy duty. It seemed the baby just liked listening to him, so Walt talked to him. As his tiny eyelids started drifting shut, Walt reached over for the digital camera Cady had given him. He idly flipped it on and scrolled through the recent shots. Vic made sure to use the camera often when Walt was at work. There were several pictures he had already seen and only two new ones from the day before. The first was Cole dressed for the morning in the tiniest pair of striped overalls Walt had ever seen. It was a cute picture. Who was he kidding he thought they all were cute pictures. The other new photo was of him sprawled in the rocking chair with Cole on his chest. Vic or Cady must have snapped it when he fell asleep.  
>Walt looked down at the sleeping baby and said, "You really gave your momma a hard time yesterday didn't you? Two pictures? And one of them was after I got home."<p>

Walt made his way back to the nursery and slipped Cole back into his crib, made sure he was bundled snugly, and then stepped quietly into their bedroom. Vic was curled, facing his side of the bed when he lay down. He started to turn toward her to watch her sleep, but felt her moving. Just as he shifted to see her better she was crawling into his arms; he cradled Vic much the way he had Cole while he sat talking to him on the couch. He pulled her close and stroked her hair. He whispered that she should continue sleeping and said Cole was good for another few hours. When she sighed and nuzzled into him a little more, Walt kept talking to her just as he had Cole. Nothing earth shattering just things he thought about and the happiness he felt; he drifted off in mid-sentence a while later perfectly content and enveloped in a sense of peace he had not felt for a long time.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

Walt chose Cole's first birthday as his retirement date. He was twice as old as he had been when Cady was born and would be a 'bonafide old man' by the time his son reached his daughter's current age. He didn't want Cole to have limited memories of his dad. Walt had been off so often and missed out on so much with Cady; out on a case or trying to prove something. This was his last chance and he wanted to get it right. He felt he had let his daughter down, no matter what Cady said to the contrary.

He had arranged to have Vic placed as his temporary replacement and was fairly sure she would get elected; because so many of the citizenry would read Longmire and know it was a name, person they could trust. He and Vic threw a party at the Red Pony and several people guessed she was pregnant again. She laughed when it was suggested and asked, "Have you met my son? In my family growing up it was Vic the father, Vic the son, and Vic the holy terror" She thumbed to herself on the last one and then added, "And my son is a tiny terror."

"Hey." Walt offered the single word protest.

She looked at her husband and gave him an indulgent look as she said, "Walt's son is a mellow, quiet, even tempered little boy." She scoffed goodheartedly and added, "That's usually only when he's a sleep though."

Walt tried suggesting, "I've tried to tell her I was a bit of a terror myself."

Vic rolled her eyes a little and then gave him a dismissive look like 'you have no idea how to be a terror'.

He visually appealed to Henry for conformation but his friend only shrugged and shook his head, knowing Walt would never succeed in convincing Vic he had even come close to her childhood antics.

**Author's note: I gotta tell ya I've gotten very attached to little Cole and the relationship he has with his daddy. I had a terrible time finding a place to stop that I was happy with – those two just kept popping up in more and more cute scenes together. So Beyond this Epilogue I decided to post some of the little snippets that have come to mind, to give you all a little peek into the relationship between Baby Longmire and his Daddy. Cole is of varied, unspecified ages; all progressive as the snippets advance.**

Cady had fallen in love with her baby brother instantly and had insisted, especially when Vic had returned to work, that she take her brother one night a week to give his parents a quiet evening together. They settled on Sunday night as the usual night but Cady was more than flexible about switching it to another night, or taking Cole a couple of nights in the same week. Cady had dubbed it their 'date night' but quite often Walt and Vic stayed in and literally spent time together in a quiet house. Vic would laugh and say it was their night to make the house noisy, when she found an opportunity to embarrass Walt. Vic always liked when she had a little something to apologize for when 'date night' rolled around. Sometimes they would go out for dinner, drop in to see Henry at The Red Pony, drive to Sheridan for a movie, take a walk around town, or ride the horses out for a twilight picnic in the hills beyond their cabin.

Walt begged and pleaded with Cole every chance he got, to make 'momma' his first word. He somberly told his son he would tell Vic it was his first word, even if it wasn't. Argued if they wanted to stay happy they needed to keep momma happy.

Cole took his first steps on his birthday and then nothing more for two months. Walt claimed he would get to it in his own time and Vic countered he wouldn't get to it all if Walt didn't put him down. He _is_ down - Cole was playing on a quilt they had spread on the floor for him. They laughed over the nothingness conversation and watched Cole in contented bliss playing with his soft colorful toys, in Walt's old office; Vic's new one.

One evening as they sat in the front room, reviewing some case files, Walt tossed Vic a file; the timing was a little off and instead of catching it her finger tips bumped it. The folder tented on Cole's head, pages fluttering all around him; and event he found most hysterical. Cole's laughter was in response to something only he understood and Walt and Vic's laughter was at the sheer delight in their son's first real laugh. Vic wrote in detail in his baby book about their son's first 'real' laugh before going back to review the cases.

The next thing Cole got a big thrill out of happened a few weeks later. Walt and Cady had just come in from outside and Vic walked past them toward the kitchen carrying Cole on one hip. Walt reached out and dropped his hat on Cole's head as Vic walked by. He squealed and laughed when the brown felt drifted down over his eyes. Walt and Cady stepped around Vic so they could see Cole's face. When Walt lifted and dropped the hat on his head again they all laughed at Cole's overjoyed reaction. His little hand grabbing for the hat, as Walt lifted it again just letting the little fingers brush against the felt, Cole laughed harder and wiggled his fingers for the hat as he bounce against Vic. Walt brought the hat down slowly watching Cole's eyes open wider and wider in anticipation, and then he'd draw the hat back quickly eliciting a giggle and a little gasp for air from Cole. After the fourth time lowering and pulling the hat away Walt dropped it on his little head again and Cole burst into gales of laughter, bouncing against Vic's hip and clutching her shirt.

Cady gave Walt his old baby Levi's; they had been in a box of baby items given to her by her mom, when Martha first got sick. There was a tiny leather jacket surprisingly comparable to Walt's favorite in there and several little western shirts, but no cowboy hat. After the laugh fest when Walt dropped his hat on Cole's head Cady bought him his own, little brown Cowboy hat; not an O'Farrell but it looked remarkably similar.

Walt came to the office to take Vic to lunch. At her request, he had dressed Cole identical to himself. Cole had on Walt's old Baby Levi's, a tiny chambray shirt with mother of pearl snaps, and his baby Ropers. Topping off his outfit was his little brown low crowned cowboy hat his sister had gifted him that morning at breakfast. Walt couldn't wait to see Vic's reaction, especially after they had received so many comments and compliments from the park to the office.

Cole slept like his daddy. Vic's favorite all time picture of her boys was one she snapped of them napping on the bed in matching outfits each in a right leg cocked, side sleeping posture. Cole's forehead was tucked between Walt's elbows and chest, his little left leg in the gap where Walt's hips were up off the bed due to his own right leg propping him up slightly. Walt had his pillow bunched up under his head, with his arms wrapped around it a little higher than usual to make room for Cole's head. Cole was wrapped around his favorite quilt; one that Ruby had made for him. She smiled at the fact that Walt had matched them down to their white socks with grey toes and heels. She also snapped a pic of the four boots in a pile next to the bed; two grown-up and two baby Ropers.

Walt marveled at Cole's eyes and hair being almost the same colors. The boy had his daddy's hair and his mommy's eyes; both brownish in color but flecked and streaked with amber and blond. It never ceased to amaze him how often people commented on Cole's matching hair and eyes. Walt always commented back it was the best of both parents.

He watched Cole toddle across the grass in the park of the square; bumping the ball he was trying to pick up each time his little feet got close. Most kids would have given up or got frustrated and cried for help by that point. Not Cole, he was his mother's son and just got more determined. Walt learned his lesson earlier when Cole had done the same bend, bump, and chase with the ball before lunch. He had bent down and scooped the ball up handing it to Cole. The boy took it and threw it on the ground. Walt knew he had been trying to pick the ball up; however, in that moment he learned Cole was more than determined to do it himself. As he walked around, just keeping Cole within reach, he noticed his son sneaking glances at him and then at the ball. Walt swore that they were more like warning looks than anything else. He couldn't help but smile at how much the little fella was so much like his momma; right down to the determination and strong independent streak. Cole glanced at him again and Walt laughed out loud and slowed his pace, "Okay, okay I get it. That's your ball." Another hooded look from the tike and Walt threw his hands up as he added, "I promise not to touch it, but you little man are not getting more than five feet from me."

Walt replayed the adventure of the previous week in the barn and was not about to let Cole get farther than he could grab with a quick lunge. After they had all had breakfast and Vic had left for work Walt decided to take Cole out for a ride, something he relished and felt Cole enjoyed too. He had the saddle and blanket in hand when he realized his trusty shadow had let go of his pant leg. Something he had started practicing with Cole, as soon as the little boy had started walking, anytime they went to the barn; Cole was either to hold his hand or his pant leg. Walt quickly glanced left and right to be sure Cole wasn't underfoot before dropping the heavy saddle and the blanket at the same time he called out for his son. It could only have been a few seconds, but Walt knew that was all it took sometimes. Maintaining as level head as he could, he continued to call out to Cole, trying to keep any edge or worry out of his voice; no need to scare the boy too. He looked in all directions carefully scanning, as his eyes panned, looking for the odd shape or movement; knowing little kids could get into the darnedest of places. As his eyes reached the barn for the second time saw a flash of blue against the brown of the wallboards. It was there and gone, but it _had_ been there. Walt sprinted in the direction in which he had seen the blue flash of denim, coming around the edge of the first of the two stalls just in time to snatch Cole by the seat of the pants. The boy had climbed to the top of the stable door and was beginning to titling himself over as Walt reached him. "Piiit." Came the protest as his little arms stretched out for the horse.  
>"I'll get Spirit out, that's one of <em>my<em> jobs."  
>"You have three, hold onto me, don't try to stand up on Spirit, and keep your helmet on while we ride."<br>He was both relieved at escaping the close call and full of awe over Cole's unending preferences for climbing up things instead of under or through them. There was more than enough room for Cole to have slipped under the stall door, but Cole being Cole he opted to climb to the top of the door. Walt scolded the wiggling spitfire and tried to figure out just how the tiny boy could have pulled off the feat in the first place. There was nothing he could get a foothold from anywhere near the stall.  
>"Piiiit."<br>He calmly set Cole on the floor next to him, took his little hand, and put it up to the fabric of his own jeans, "You hold on or we go inside and take a nap instead of a ride on Spirit" As he wrapped Cole's little fingers into his jeans, Walt punctuated his words with a pointed look; hoping the look worked better on his son than it ever had on his wife.

Vic was in a hurry for Cole to do everything that showed he was growing and getting bigger. Walt on the other hand was more than willing to let all of Cole's developments happen at their own pace; he was all too aware that kids grew up way to fast as it was. There was one thing that Walt made a concerted effort with though. Cole's pronunciations were a bit rough, but he would get there in time. His maee, daee, and Caee were easily lumped in with his uca Henee, uca Banch, uca Ucin, and Anee Ruee. Where Walt had trouble was when it came to Uncle Ferg. Every time Cole said uca Fug, Walt made sure to repeat and carefully enunciate "Uncle Ferg" with a heavy emphasis on the 'g' as he figured that was the sound most likely to be distorted if Cole did not stay focused on the pronunciation.

It had become a once a week routine for Walt to bring Cole into the station so Vic's boys could take her to lunch. One early afternoon as they arrived at the station, Cole slipped his hand from Walt's and charged the door of the old converted library just as Walt had turned the knob and opened the door. Walt stepped in quickly behind Cole in an attempt to reclaim his hand so they could go up the steps to the office. In the miniscule period of time it took the door the close behind him Walt noticed Cole used a four point contact approach on the stairs and was nearly up the midway landing. Both arms and legs working in tandem to propel the little boy up the stairs at lightning speed. Walt grabbed hold of the hand rail and pulled as he stepped, still hoping to reach his son before the boy reached the office door. Luck and the added length of his strides were no help. Walt made a last ditch lunge just as Cole banged on the outer office door, "I baaacccck! Hey! I back! Open me door! I Baaaccck!" Walt was just getting to his feet as Ruby opened the door to the office and Cole bounded past her, "Hi Annie Rooby. I back!"  
>"So I heard. How are you Cole?"<br>"I hungy. Mommy! I back! Less eat! Mommy?!"  
>Walt made a swipe to brush the telltale dirt from his knees, "Cole you know there's no yelling inside. Quiet down."<br>Ferg captured the excited little boy and sat him at his desk, "Mommy's on the phone. She'll be out of her office a little while." Talking quietly to him Ferg did his best to keep the boy corralled, at least for the moment.  
>Ruby gave Walt a curious expression with an indulgent smile, "Hello Walter. How are you?"<br>He dusted both of his hands against his thighs, "Ready for a nap."  
>His friend smiled brightly at him, "His or your's?"<br>Walt looked over at Cole who was trying to get Ferg to let go of him so he could stand on the desk instead of sit. He turned back to Ruby and sighed, "Maybe both."  
>Ruby laughed at him and gave him a hug, "It'll get better," she encouraged.<br>Walt gave her a smile as they stepped from the hug, "I know it's 'date night' and he's all Cady's later today." When he added a mischievous wink Ruby couldn't help but giggle at him.

Walt privately thought of Cole as 'monkey boy'; he always thought Cole climbed as fast and as agile as a little monkey. But he learned never to say it to Vic after her proud retort, one 'date night' at The Red Pony, that, "Cole climbs like a monkey because he was conceived during 'hot monkey sex'." Walt nearly spewed beer across Henry's bar and found himself looking to see who else may have heard her. Still the thought of 'monkey boy' made him smile; both because he thought that Cole was a bit of a monkey boy and he secretly hoped Vic had been right.


End file.
